Letters or Numbers?
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Draco exclaimed loudly "Why are there letters? I thought maths was all about numbers!"


**Hey guys! This isn't a Christmas fic but just a cute family fic. This story was inspired from head-cannon too. Please tell me what you think as this is my first fluffy family fic.**

 **Enjoy! -**

"GOAL!" rung through the living room of Malfoy Manor followed by a loud 'shit' which came from Draco Malfoy. Yes _The_ Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy clan, part of the sacred twenty eight, son of ex-death eater Lucius Malfoy, pure blooded Draco Lucius Malfoy was watching football; a muggle sport a on a muggle T.V in his manor.

And if you roamed the manor you could see the worst horrors on the walls. It was a picture, a wedding picture. Not just any wedding picture oh no it was a non moving muggle photograph of the bride and the groom. The groom being Draco Malfoy obviously and the to a few people's utter horror the bride was Hermione Jean Granger! Abraxas Malfoy must be rolling in his grave! Throughout the manor there were many pictures of a wedding, muggle and magical pictures. There were other pictures as well like there was one of Hermione and Draco when Hermione was pregnant and one of the couple in the hospital with a little blond bundle.

Let's get back to Draco Malfoy shall we?

"Man I can't watch them embarrass themselves anymore" Draco said as he turned off the television.

"Merlin how long can women talk" Draco wondered out loud as he looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 8:00pm and Hermione had gone to visit Ginny Zabini nee Weasley and Pansy Potter nee Parkinson at around 6:00 pm.

Without the television on the Manor was pretty quite. Wondering what Scorpius was doing Draco Malfoy got up from his armchair and walked the halls of Malfoy Manor until he reached the room of his son Scorpius. He raised his knuckles and knocked twice before he heard a soft "Come in".

Walking in Draco saw Scorpius sitting on his desk with a look of concentration as he furiously scribbled on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing buddy?" Draco asked as he placed his hand over his sons shoulders getting a look at the parchment in front of him.

"Some Algebra" Scorpius said without looking up from his worksheet

"Algebra? Whats that?" Draco asked as his face contorted into one of confusion.

"It's muggle maths. Since I enjoy maths so much mum decided to teach me more than the basic a wizard knows. This week we're doing algebra" Scorpius replied as he finally looked away from his parchment and at his dad.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the only son of the Malfoy family and was of the age 10. He was extremely clever for his age and a calm and well mannered boy. He liked reading, writing and maths the most. He enjoys watching Quidditch and plays it once in a while. Although he was mostly innocent he can be was very sneaky when wanted and knew how to use his looks and cleverness. He stood up for what he believed was right and was proud of his mother, father and heritage. He didn't believe in blood purity and if anybody insulted his mother or family they had to face the wrath of Scorpius Malfoy. Despite everything he was a Malfoy through and through.

Scorpius lifted his piece of parchment up to Draco's eyes so that his father could have a look at it. Conjuring a seat next to Scorpius, Draco sat down with the almost finished work sheet in his hands and scanned the paper. Finally Draco said "Is maths about letters or numbers? Has maths changed since I learned it? Because all my tutor ever taught me was numbers! Are you sure this Algerbral thing is Maths?"

Scorpius laughed at his fathers reaction and set about explaining to his dad what Algebra was "First of dad it's ALGEBRA not ALGERBRAL. Second yes it is part of mathematics and no maths hasn't changed since you were a kid. Not really. And what your tutor taught you was basic maths that would be used most in the wizarding world. Both letters _and_ numbers are used in maths.

"Algebra is one of the broad parts of mathematics, together with number theory, geometry and analysis. In its most general form, algebra is the study of mathematical symbols and the rules for manipulating these symbols; it is a unifying thread of almost all of mathematics. As such, it includes everything from elementary equation solving to the study of abstractions such as groups, rings, and fields. The more basic parts of algebra are called abstract algebra or modern algebra. Elementary algebra is generally considered to be essential for any study of mathematics, science, or engineering, as well as such applications as medicine and economics. Abstract algebra is a major area in advanced mathematics, studied primarily by professional mathematicians." Scorpius said as if he was talking about the weather.

Draco stared at Scorpius as if he just said he was a cannibal. At last he sputtered "What?!".

Thankfully before anymore complicated explanations of Algebra could take place a heavily pregnant Hermione Malfoy walked into the room with a smile that lit up the entire room.

"Draco" Hermione exclaimed and waddled over to him and shared a short sweet kiss with him. She then turned to Scorpius who stood up to hug his mother. "I figured you would have been here when I couldn't find either of you outside, in the kitchens or in the living room. What have you guys been up to?" Hermione asked with a breath taking smile that Draco returned.

Draco looked at his glowing wife and felt a burst of happiness as he saw her talk with Scorpius. God he loved her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and was proud of the family and life they made together. Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger was now eight months pregnant with the second Malfoy baby. The baby in her stomach was a girl and the family had decided to call her Lyra Narcissa Jean Malfoy. The baby was due between the 3rd-6th of June.

"I was teaching dad what Algebra is" Scorpius replied to Hermione's question which reminded Draco of his confusion about the parchment in his hands.

He lifted the parchment so that Hermione could see and asked "What does this mean?"

Before Hermione could reply however Draco exclaimed loudly "Why are there letters? I thought maths was all about numbers!"

There was silence for a minute before both mother and son burst out laughing. Draco continued to watch them with an incredulous expression on his face until he too cracked a smile at the sight of his son rolling the floor with laughter and his wife clutching the chair for balance as tears of mirth rolled down there faces.

The following month Hermione taught not only her son but also her husband maths. Both seemed to grasp the knowledge easily and had developed a liking towards it. It also made Draco exclaim one evening "Why don't we learn this at Hogwarts?! It's so fun and engrossing!"

One such math 'lesson' Hermione's water broke. To be precise it was the 2nd of June 2011. The next day which was 3rd June 2011, Lyra Jean Narcissa Malfoy was born along with her twin brother who was a surprise. Somehow the little bugger had managed to hide from the healers and the muggle doctors. He was finally named Leo Tobia Malfoy.

Thus was the tale of Letters or Numbers.

 **Did you like that? All that big explanation about Algebra was actually Wikihow and the internet cause even though I can explain Algebra to anyone I wouldn't be able to say all that.**

 **I don't really like Maths and I'm okay at it but I do enjoy what I've learned so far in Algebra but I don't LOVE it because I don't really LOVE anything in maths. I would like to know if my information on Algebra was ok.**

 **I just thought that the head-cannon deserved its fic and thats why I planned to write one myself.**

 **Do you like Maths? Do you like Algebra? Tell me in the reviews along with what you thought about my story!**

 **-A**


End file.
